bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Mad Jacks
|members = Jack (Greg) Jack Jaq |purpose = Enduring hazardous missions for the sake of payment |values = Money, team work, violence, wreaking havoc, extremity, awesomeness |alignment = Evil |location = San Fransokyo |debut = Big Hero 6: The Series *"The Impatient Patient" |designer(s) = Yuhki Demers |race = Human |likes = |occupation = Mercenaries |status = Active |affiliations = Obake (employer) }} The Mad Jacks are a group of high-tech mercenaries with a peculiar extreme way of operating. They debuted in "The Impatient Patient." Background The Mad Jacks are a professional group of elite shadows ops who work as mercenaries, being very expensive to employ and working for the highest bidders, but once they are given their mission, they guarantee success and havoc, calling it awesome. The group has their own website and rock theme song. The "official" name of their company is The Mad Jack's, LLC. Their website also has a disclaimer where they state they will not be held responsible for the havoc they cause and will charge for jet fuel and passports, among other things. They also state their lifestyle is not for everyone. Personalities All Jacks are fanatics of action and extreme stuff, being described as a "high octane action team". During their missions, they communicate with each other and somehow don't confuse one another since they all share the same name. According to Greg Jack, they use the same name for "team cohesion". 'Greg' Jack The Jack whose real name is Greg might be the leader of the team, as he is the one who commands the other two the most and talked with Obake personally. He actually dislikes being called Greg, calling Hiro "cold" when he did. 'Jaq' Jack (who is credited as Jaq) is the only female member, and appears to be close to the other Jack, as both are mostly seen together. She is perhaps the strongest Jack since she could lift a weight made of two large truck wheels. Jack He is the only Jack that is simply known as Jack with no spelling variant or alternative/real name. He is possibly the brains of the group, seen when he was working on some sort of machine while on their ship. Appearances Greg is a blond, Caucasian man with a darker beard than his hair. Jaq is a woman with tan skin who shaved the right side of her head but has long hair on the left side and wears red lipstick. Jack is a dark-skinned bald man who also has a beard and is noticeably more muscular/large than the other Jacks. All Jacks appear to be around the same height, and wear red-black-grey armors that look almost identical but have some differences. They also wear orange visors with a mic to talk to each other. Powers and Abilities *'Infiltration skills:' Being shadow ops, they can sneak and infiltrate places all while being silent. However, Greg Jack accidentally dropped a skylight while trying to get into a warehouse to meet Obake. Equipment *'Armor:' They all wear nearly identical high-technology armors that not only protect them but also have gear that helps them during their job. **'Visors:' Orange tinted visors that they wear, most likely to prevent dust and other air particles from getting in their eyes while flying. ***'Comunicators:' The visors include a microphone to communicate with each other. **'Wrist cannon:' A small gun that shoots lasers, hidden in their armor's wrist. **'Hidden compartment:' Like its name implies, it is a secret small compartment in the opposite wrist where Greg Jack kept the black market chip. *'Jetpacks:' Not attached to their armors, the team sometimes wear jet turbines when they are required to fly. They charge for jet fuel when they're hired. **'Parachutes:' They can turn the jets into parachutes to land silently. *'Hook cannons:' Jaq and Jack used hook cannons to hold Alistair Krei's yacht still when they attacked him the first time. *'Laser cannon:' Greg Jack used one until it was destroyed by Hiro's robot-self. *'Taser:' Greg Jack used it against Hiro's robot but was quickly crushed by Baymax. *'Flying ship:' The Mad Jacks have a flying ship that has the same color scheme as their armors. They were seen in it when they captured Alistair Krei. History Obake sold Alistair Krei a chip and hired the Mad Jacks to steal it from him. The team ambushed Krei while on his Kreifisher yacht, but were stopped by Fred, Hiro and Baymax, who happened to be on night patrol. Later, Fred investigated them and found they were a mercenary team with their own theme and website. The Jacks went to Krei's office to abduct him, but Krei had upgraded his windows by making them impermeable (possibly because his office had been attacked previously by Globby and later Momakase). Two of the Jacks crashed against the window without breaking them, but the other Jack broke through the lower floors and got Krei. Hiro, who had gotten sick, was told to stay in bed instead of fighting. He, however, heard a police report and decided to go out alone to face the Mad Jacks. Out on the street, he saw Greg Jack taking away Krei, and followed them in a scooter until the other Jack grabbed him. Noticing Baymax was absent, Jack dropped Hiro in a trash bin, giving him a fracture in the process. Later, the Jacks and Krei were at their ship floating in the sky. Krei attempted to escape and almost fell, but a Jack grabbed him. The team then told him to just give the chip and Krei did. So, the Jacks then dropped him by leaving him hanging from an antenna at the top of his office. The Jacks parachuted on a warehouse where they met their employer, Obake. Obake met with Greg Jack, who gave him the chip. Krei had called Big Hero 6 and Obake noticed they were looking for the Mad Jacks. Greg Jack quickly thought of a plan where the Jacks would take on the team while Obake escaped with the package, but Obake instead told them to secure the chip until Big Hero 6 was neutralized. The Jacks agreed but were then beaten by Big Hero 6 and a newly-made remote-controlled robotic Hiro, since the real one was unable to be in the fight due to his illness and injury. Jack had to give the chip to the Robotic Hiro and Jack was captured until the other two Jacks saved him and the three Jacks went away. Ironically enough, by failing at their mission, they actually succeeded as it was Obake's plan from the beginning to use them only to make Krei paranoid and plug the chip in his computer. Trivia *"Greg" Jack is voiced by Rob Riggle, Kevin Michael Richardson voices the second Jack, and Kerri Kenney voices Jaq. *They appear to be based on the Bonsai Bombers, unused characters created for the film. *Their names may cause some confusion. It is known that at least one of the Jacks had a different name prior to joining the team, this Jack being Greg; while the others do not reveal their real name (that is, if Jack is just a codename they use and all of them have different names in reality). The female member is credited as Jaq, but nothing in the show itself proves that she goes by Jaq and not Jack, meaning the credit could've been simply to differ her from her teammates as well as her sex, in the same way Greg was credited as Greg Jack to prevent confusion between him and the other Jack, who is, in turn, the only member to be known simply as Jack, making it plausible that his name is actually Jack thus also making him the only "real" Jack. *The Mad Jacks can be seen briefly in the series intro for Season 1 in a small hexagon when Hiro expands his hands. Episode Appearances Gallery Screenshots BH6IntroVillains.png GregJackJaq.png Jack and Jack.png Mad Jacks wings.png Jack closeup.png Jacks.png Jack triple pound.png Jack hook.png Jaq hook.png Jack 1 cannon.png Flying Mad Jacks.png Greg Jack and Hiro.png Greg Jack smirk.png Jack in Obake's screen.png Obake Mad Jacks.png|The Mad Jacks contact Obake. Mad Jacks website.png|Their website. Jackfly.png The Mad Jacks.png Jack 1.png Mad Jacks logo.png|Their logo. Jacks window.png Jack captures Krei.png Jack and Hiro.png Jack 2 closeup.png Jacks base.png Jacks vehicle.png|The Mad Jacks' ship. Jack sky.png Jacks and Krei.png Krei gives chip to Jack.png Mad Jacks flight.png Jacks fall.png Jack smile.png Jacks parachutes.png Mad Jacks rooftop.png Jacks infiltrate.png JaqJack1.png JaqJack2.png Jack laser.png Jack grin.png Jacks 2.png Jack chip.png|Jack delivers the chip to Obake. Obake and Jack planning.png Jack comm.png Jack wrist cannon.png Jack fly.png Jaq and Fred.png|Attacked by Fred. Jack gun.png Jack scanned by Hiro.png Jack and Hiro bot.png Jack surprise.png Jack taser.png|Jack uses his taser. Jack escape.png Jack captured.png Mad Jacks Escaping.png|Mad Jacks escape. Concept art Jetpack1.jpg Jetpack2.jpg Jetpack3.jpg Category:Characters Category:Organizations Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Females Category:Villains